Mind Flayer
Mind Flayers, part of the Metaphysical group, are powerful primordial monsters made entirely of sapient Anti-Matter. They live to invade and absorb the minds and souls of sapient universe bound beings. Mind Flayers control an army of interdimensional aliens known as Demogorgons. Inspiration: "Stranger Things" Encyclopedia Entry Physical Description Mind Flayers, also knowns as Thessalhydras and Shadow Monsters, are primordial beings leftover from the birth of the cosmos. When The Void began to grow, Anti-Matter from Nowhere got trapped inside, eventually molding together and forming sentience. Once a Mind Flayer enters a Universe, any nearby Dark Energy will rush toward the body, giving it the appearance of being made of shadows. Without Dark Energy, the Mind Flayer will look completely white with a strong purple glow, similar to how Anti-Matter looks in Nowhere. Its body resembles that of a spider, one center and many sprawled out legs. Its body is long with a pointed head and tail. It has four legs that each split into two or three more appendages. It has no face. On rare occasions, a Mind Flayer can create a physical "meat body," consisting of the melted down bodies of the beings it has flayed. The "meat body," most of the time, will continue to resemble the Mind Flayer's real form but will be much smaller. It would often have extra legs and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Culture It is currently unknown if there is more than one Mind Flayer as there has never been more than one seen at any given time. The Mind Flayer commands an army of Demogorgons, Slender-like interdimensional creatures whose heads consist of five flower petal jaws. The Mind Flayer's intelligence is also unknown, but it has been seen to show signs of high intelligence, being able to communicate through the people it has Flayed. Magical Abilities Mind Flayers have been around since before the birth of the Universes and have existed ever since. They are not only immortal but they are autopotent. In order to survive for long periods of time in a Universe, a Mind Flayer must take matter from it adding it to itself and making it stronger. They are most known for taking control of the minds of other creatures and controlling them. When needing to be in a Universe for extensive amounts of time, a Mind Flayer can force the organisms that it has control of and melt their bodies down, turning them into a mobile "meat body." Weaknesses Mind Flayers can only exist indefinitely in The Void. If put into Nowhere, their bodies will completely disappear and never exist again. Being used to the cold temperatures of The Void, Mind Flayers are very sensitive to heat. If left in a hot environment, a Mind Flayer will retreat the area. If the creature the Mind Flayer is possessing, is left in a hot environment, the Mind Flayer will violently eject itself from them and return to its normal body. Dietary Information It can be assumed that Mind Flayers consume the physical brains of the organisms they take control of, at the very least, after it is done using them. Mind Flayers need to consume matter from universes to sustain themselves in universes. Habitat and Location Mind Flayers live in The Void. Appearance in the Show The Mind Flayer Two Parter Appearance on the Channel The Thessalhydra Story New Creatures! The Thessalhydra is Getting Stronger New Information Has Arose The Mind Flayer Update It's Here The Aftermath | Universal Solution Category:The Creature Book Category:Netflix